


The Heat of Summer

by Toadflame



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Storm Chasing, do not attempt at home, god i want to go storm chasing so badly at least once in my life, tornado alley, very dangerous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toadflame/pseuds/Toadflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where are we, Dan?"<br/>"We're in America, I should reckon.  Well, unless I've been moved in my sleep again."<br/>"That was one time!  But yes, dear internet, we are in America.  In Kansas, to be exact."<br/>"What're we doin' here then?"<br/>"We're chasing tornadoes."</p><p>//Dan and Gav take off in a whirlwind journey across the heat of the American Plains in Tornado Alley chasing the perfect shot of a slow-motion, high speed tornado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching a bunch of tornado shows one lazy Sunday afternoon and the headcanons would not leave me alone. I dunno how long it'll be. Also, any chapters will be fairly long coming because of research and other projects.
> 
> WARNING: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. TRAINED PROFESSIONALS CHASE STORMS. DO NOT TRY UNLESS YOU ARE A TRAINED PROFESSIONAL STORM CHASER.
> 
> NOTE: I do not make any claims on topography, road names, actual road locations, etc. in my research. I'm mainly researching real town/city names and main highways/roads. If you live in these areas, I apologize for any inconsistencies and/or absolute butcherings.

"Alright, it's recording," Gavin said, darting around to stand next to Dan.

"Need to put our lab coats on, do you reckon?" Dan asked, fussing with Gavin's collared shirt for a moment before smoothing it and putting his own hands in his pockets.

"Nah, it's just a quick video."  Gavin fidgeted in place for a moment before taking a deep breath.  "Hello, internet!  I'm Gav, he's Dan.  As you can see, we're not in Dan's backyard.  We're not in my backyard either, for that matter.  Where are we, Dan?"

"We're in America, I should reckon.  Well, unless I've been moved in my sleep again."  Gavin looked over to Dan to see his mock glare and he resisted the urge to grin.

"That was one time!" he protested.  He smirked a little as he turned back to the camera.  "But yes, dear internet, we're in America.  In Kansas, to be exact."

"What're we doing here then?"  Gavin glanced over again to see Dan now with a fake puzzled look.  He really should've gone into acting, Gavin mused, before responding:

"We're chasing tornadoes.  Now, England doesn't get a lot of tornadoes, and the ones we do get in our area aren't very powerful.  So we've come to this little part of America known as Tornado Alley to get some slow-motion tornadoes for you all.  We'll be here for four months and release our normal videos every couple weeks, and when we get back to England at the end of summer, we'll upload a montage of our tornado adventures for you."

"Isn't this a bit dangerous, Gav?"

"That it is, and under no circumstances should you all try this at home."  Gavin shook his head at the camera.  "We'll keep you updated via twitter on our progress, and the links to our twitters are down below.  We hope you'll enjoy our tornado experiences, and we'll see you next video!"

He stood in place for a moment before hurrying around to turn off the recording and save the footage.  "Everything good?" Dan asked, coming over to stand next to him.

Gavin grinned and nodded, and Dan gave him a quick peck on the forehead.  "Good," he said.  "Everything else is packed into the car, just us and this camera."

"Top."  With deft fingers, he removed the SD card from the camera, closed it back up into its travel form, and gently packed it into the bag in the back of the used SUV they'd bought fairly cheaply from one of the locals.  They pulled from the parking lot and, ten minutes later, left Wichita behind them.

\- - - - -

Outside the RoosterTeeth Meteorological Research Lab in Austin, Texas, Ryan sighed as he stuffed his duffle into the storage on the back of the truck.  "That's it, I think we're ready to roll," he said, stretching and revelling in the pops of his back.

"Lindsay's in the bathroom, she'll be back in a minute," Michael said, standing on the running board of the truck.  His door was wide open to the Texas heat.  "Where are we headed first?"

"Ponca City, Oklahoma," Ryan answered, nodding to Lindsay as the redhead came out of the building.  "There's a good-sized storm developing in the area, we can keep an eye on it up there.  And we might meet up with Geoff, Jack, and Ray; they left a week ago to chase that cell in Arkansas that didn't pan out."

"Cool."  Michael ducked into the truck, slamming his door closed.  From the other side, Ryan heard an answering echo as Lindsay hopped on her side.  He folded himself into the seat in his little 'observation room', which held his computers and instruments, and let Michael steer them north.

\- - - - -

"Fucking dicks, dude, that's all we saw in a city called El Dorado!"  Geoff slammed his hand against his door in frustration.  Jack, from his spot in the passenger seat, sighed.  It'd been three days since the storm that hadn't panned out, and Geoff was still amazingly pissed about it.

"Dude, getting angry isn't going to magically make a non-existant storm jump back to life and make a tornado for us," Ray, the third member of their little team, grouched from the back.  "We're all tired and frustrated, and driving us into the ditch thanks to your temper tantrum isn't going to help."

"I know, but fuck...we saw that wall cloud, and it was textbook perfect!"  Jack watched Geoff's hands tighten around the steering wheel before relaxing.  "That storm up in Oklahoma better have something."

"Let's get there fast then," Ray muttered.  "Because there's a nice little notch on the back that I can see on NOAA, and it looks like it's gonna start rotating any minute."

\- - - - -

"I never realized storm chasing was just driving to nowhere," Gavin moaned from his spot in the passenger seat.  Dan looked over and grinned sympathetically.

"It's called Tornado Alley, Gav, but it doesn't get constant tornadoes.  Why would anyone live here if it did?"  He reached over and squeezed Gavin's knee.  "We'll get to what's-it again soon and there'll be one.  I'm certain of it."

Gavin sighed, but pulled his laptop closer and refreshed his radar page.  "I wonder what this little bit here is, then?" he asked, watching a tiny red tail with a purple dot in the middle form from one of the larger spots.  "It's like it's curving around."

"How would I know, then?  Look it up."  Gavin typed into Google for a couple minutes, frowning when he saw the results 'radar red tail storm' revealed.

"That search was bloody unhelpful," he groaned.

"What'd you put in?"  He laughed when Gavin told him, and grabbed his hand to press a kiss into the palm.  "B, that's not going to get you anywhere.  Try something with tornadoes."

In response, Gavin simply typed 'tornado forming radar', and let out a yelp of surprise.  "B, it's a sign of a tornado!" he said excitedly.  "How far out are we?"

"Ten minutes from our waypoint in that what's-it town.  We'll figure out how to get there when we stop for a mo'."

Gavin sighed.  "It's Ponca City, B.  Ponca.  City."


End file.
